West Craftian general election, 2001
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jeremy Bungendore | Jiang Yingliu | Nina Ottenson |- ! align="left"|Party | Republican | Liberal | Alliance |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 30 January 2000 | 13 December 2000 | 31 October 1996 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Grafton | Outer West | Keystone |- ! align="left"|Last election | 31 seats, 31.89% | 34 seats, 37.51% | 2 seats, 4.95% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 39 | 33 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 8 | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 112,586 | 120,386 | 30,050 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 36.23% | 38.74% | 9.67% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.34% | 1.23% | 4.72% |- ! align="left"|TPP percentage | 50.93% | 49.07% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 9.39% | 9.39% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | | | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Billy Bob Jones | Rose Fuller | W.H. Lindberg |- ! align="left"|Party | Nationalist | Luminan Bloc | Democrats |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 3 March 1995 | 2 June 1994 | 16 November 1995 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Austinmer (lost seat) | Lumina West | Woden (lost seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 6 seats, 21.68% | 1 seat, 0.67% | 1 seat, 1.20% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 1 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 5 | 0 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 29,180 | 4,568 | 2,735 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 9.39% | 1.47% | 0.88% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 12.29% | 0.80% | 0.32% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| Results by electorate ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jiang Yingliu Liberal | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jeremy Bungendore Republican |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 10 February 2001 for members of the 4th Parliament of the Republic of West Craftia. The incumbent centre-left Liberal Party of West Craftia government, led by Prime Minister Jiang Yingliu, was defeated by the opposition centre-right Republican Party of West Craftia, led by Opposition Leader Jeremy Bungendore. The far right West Craftian Nationalist Party suffered a swing of more than 12% and lost all but one seat, down from six in the previous election. Results National results } | align="left"|Liberal Party of West Craftia | align="right"|120,386 | align="right"|38.74 | | align="right"| 1.23 | align="right"|33 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of West Craftia | align="right"|112,586 | align="right"|36.23 | | align="right"| 4.34 | align="right"|39 | align="right"| 8 |- | | align="left"|The Alliance | align="right"|30,050 | align="right"|9.67 | | align="right"| 4.72 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|West Craftian Nationalist Party | align="right"|29,180 | align="right"|9.39 | | align="right"| 12.29 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|Luminan Bloc | align="right"|4,568 | align="right"|1.47 | | align="right"| 0.80 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| |- | | align="left"|Democrats of West Craftia | align="right"|2,735 | align="right"|0.88 | | align="right"| 0.32 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="right"|11,249 | align="right"|3.62 | | align="right"| 1.52 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| |- ! colspan="8"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of West Craftia | align="right"|158,267 | align="right"|'50.93' | | align="right"| 9.39 | align="right"|'39' | align="right"| 8 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of West Craftia | align="right"|152,486 | align="right"|49.07 | | align="right"| 9.39 | align="right"|33 | align="right"| 1 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|310,753 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|75 | |} }} }} }}